


What Would the Daughter of "The Perfect Soldier" Think About the Most? High School Edition

by Serena Yuy (offspringchick29)



Series: Heero's Trials in Parenting [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Heero has teenagers, Heero is a good dad, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, SingleDad!Heero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offspringchick29/pseuds/Serena%20Yuy
Summary: Heero's 15 year old daughter decides to answer some "About Me" questions that she found on the internet. At the same time, she texts her dad the question during a study hall. This leads to an entire back and forth "battle of texts" between the two of them... Including an e-mail between himself and one of her teachers about "her recent behaviour towards her classmates".This installment is in her POV.





	What Would the Daughter of "The Perfect Soldier" Think About the Most? High School Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Tumblr Gundam Wing Discord server via LifeAfterMeteor for being an awesome place to bounce ideas off of for headcanons.  
> There have been a lot of discussions about what would Heero do or how he would be as a parent. I kind of go off the "track" and have him as a single dad of 3... One being his "sweet innocent blue-eyed little girl" (in quotes as you'll see quick how she is basically Heero as a "tiny" female).  
> Thanks for the encouragement and awesome ideas guys! <3  
> You'll notice I have Heero referred to as "Dr. Yuy". That's because he eventually gets his Ph.D. while the kids are in Elementary school.

Question: What do you think about the most?

**Date: 7 May AC 224, Friday.**

Serena- How am I going to survive the day at school surrounded by these idiots? Then I usually text dad that in a message and he responds going “shut up and just act like you give a shit about what the teachers are talking about” and “don’t get too cocky, I’m kind of tired of getting the e-mails from your teachers” then he forwards the e-mail to me with HIS response and it reads,

Sent from: Reynolds, Johnathan. Received: Date 6 May 24, Time: 15.45

Dr. Yuy,

I'm not writing you because your daughter is doing poorly in her school work. As a matter of fact, she is doing quite well. The issue we’re having is how she is communicating to her classmates with the exception of her brothers Odin and Ernest, cousin Duo, and friends Dorothy and Kelsie. When she speaks to them and the adults, she does just fine. But, when she speaks to other students, she has been described as being quite condescending and acts like she’s not listening to them at times. She has also had some instances where she responds to them calling them, “baka” or like in gym class, she makes it seem like the kid is dumb for not understanding the rules of certain sports.

We’ve recommended you speak to her and possibly see what the problem is and try to work on her behaviour. It seems like this has not been done or if you have spoken to her, she seems to not be listening to you.

As your daughter's homeroom teacher, I feel that it is of great importance that she work on this so her time here at this high school be one of great lasting memories as well as a time where she builds positive relationships with her peers to help her in her future endeavors. 

Thank you,

Johnathan Reynolds  
Math Teacher Grade 9  
St. Mary's Academy  
Rochester, New York

 

So this morning my "on top of everything" father sends this as his response:

Sent: 7 May 24. 9.45

Mr Reynolds,

Thank you for the email. I would appreciate it if you not tell me how to raise my children. And yes, I have spoken to her on many occasions.

We’ve had this issue since she was in Elementary school when they recommended I have her stay behind a year because she was not social. In my humble opinion, being social should not be the most important thing in a child’s education.

If you’re so concerned with how she is speaking to her classmates, stop trying to make her talk to them. It’s not that she doesn’t care or intends to be rude to her classmates. She just puts more energy into her schoolwork where she doesn’t want to be bothered by the other students about things that have nothing to do with what she is learning.

No one has been hurt physically, so honestly I don’t see a problem with this and think you wasted both your time and my time with these e-mails. I'm sure we both have more important things to worry about than this. I know I do. Next time, contact me if someone has been hurt physically, not emotionally just because their egos got kicked down a notch because my daughter refuses to give them her time.

Have a great day,

Heero Yuy, Ph.D.  
Director of Network Security  
ESUN/Preventers Western NY Office  
Rochester, NY

 

Right after he forwards me the e-mails, I start getting these texts:

Dad: Just stop making it seem like they’re stupid. I get it… You hate people and communicating. I do too. But, just TRY to act more human. Oh, and I’m kind of tired of having to kindly explain to them in a response to not tell me how to raise my children. Thanks.  
Me: Your e-mail response makes you sound like a pompous douchebag.  
Dad: Good.  
Me: REALLY?! That was your intent?!  
Dad: Yes. Now stop texting me. I kind of need to work.  
Me: ... You have meetings all day... How is that work?  
Dad: It's work when I'm the one running them. Aren't you supposed to be in the middle of class?  
Me: Teacher is out, it's a study hall.  
Dad: Then get to studying.  
Me: I'M BORED!!!!  
Dad: You won't be when we get home... Cats need clean litter boxes.  
Me: BUT IT'S NOT MY TURN!!! IT SHOULD BE ONE OF MY BROTHERS!!  
Dad: I'm the one in charge of the house paying the mortgage... I kind of can make those changes. Get back to studying, I actually have to work.  
Me: FINE.  
Dad: Welp, now we're adding laundry.  
Me: OMG NO.  
Dad: Dishes.  
Me: OH COME ON.  
Dad: Mowing the lawn.  
Me: Now you're just being cruel.  
Dad: I can add cleaning all of the bathrooms in the house. Including your brothers'.  
Me: FINE. Can we just stop it at dishes?  
Dad: Fine. Now stop for the 5th damn time.  
Me: Stop texting me... I'm in the middle of studying.  
Dad: About damn time.

**Author's Note:**

> Note- Edits have been made to fit along with my headcanon (update to location of Heero's office and school location)


End file.
